


listen to my heart explode

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Arthur has a hard time with girls. He's dashingly handsome, the captain of the football team, son of a man richer than dirt. It should be easy, and it would be, were it not for the fact that girls aren't all Arthur is interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to my heart explode

**Author's Note:**

> started this for summerpornathon 2015, couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it to, letting it go before I hate it completely. title is from hold on by twin atlantic.

"Don't say a fucking word," Elyan says as they go through the door to his house, and Arthur holds his hands up. If he's thinking about how tired the carpet looks, and how the walls are peeling and faded, well, at least everything looks clean. "Go set up in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

Arthur does, spreads out his books and pens as much as he can on the tiny table, and then the door opens.

"Oh," says the girl who walks in. She has Elyan's eyes and curly hair and miles of smooth skin, and Arthur has to tell himself not to stare. "I didn't know Elyan was bringing anyone over."

"Yeah," Arthur says, intelligently. "We're working on a project together? Arthur Pendragon."

"I know who you are," she says, which should be flattering, but Arthur just feels sort of wrong-footed. He didn't even know Elyan had a sister. "I'm Gwen."

"The superior Smith sibling," says Elyan, appearing in the doorway.

Arthur doesn't jump, but Elyan grins at him anyway, sharp. Gwen rolls her eyes, but she looks pleased, and she leans into it when he rubs her shoulder as she goes past.

"You making eyes at my sister?" Elyan says, when the door's closed behind her. From anyone else, it would sound like a warning, but Elyan just sounds curious. "She's too cool for you, you know."

"Hey, _fuck_ you," Arthur says, and Elyan laughs, and Arthur has to tell himself not to stare all over again.


End file.
